


In a Tree

by MudkipBrony



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon: Kanji has asthma, Tree Climbing, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: Naoto takes a rest in a tree.
Relationships: Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049774
Kudos: 20





	In a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am late to Fluffcember this will most likely be short because I couldn't think of a longer plot. I also realized I never really written anything Kannao content yet. There's a first for everything!
> 
> Day 1: Sharing a drink

"Do you require assistance Kanji-kun?"

"I got this!"

Whenever Kanji climbed a tree, he looked like a great blond bear searching for honey. As the teen made his way up the tree Naoto looked out from her perch, admiring the world. At the birds flying by in their flock. Her fellow students walking home from school. A cat sitting at the base of the tree staring back at her before running off for seemingly no reason. Naoto did not know cats like her senpai, but she knew when a cat ran off for 'seemingly no reason' that meant there probably was one. Or maybe not. Cats were strange like that.

Kanji sat down on a nearby branch with a huff, it took him a moment before he spoke to her. "Did ya have to pick the tallest tree?"

"The higher I am, the better I can look at the world," she explained.

Kanji nodded and followed her eyes into the distance. It was nice now that he spoke to her as a friend and not in short incoherent bursts as he did when she first joined the Investigation Team. It was hard to believe almost a year had passed since the case has been closed. Sometimes, whenever she forgot her latest invention at her apartment, she would stare out at the world from a tree. How this was the world she and her friends had saved.

"What're we lookin' at?"

"Nothing, Kanji-kun."

The two of them sat in silence, with Naoto thinking back on the previous year and Kanji sitting there with her despite not knowing what was going on inside her head. Naoto, off in her own thoughts forgot Kanji was even there, until she heard the wheeze. The petite girl reached into her bag and pulled out a soda Rise had given to her right when school ended.

After noting that it was still cold Naoto held it out to the bigger teen. No words were said, no insisting on Naoto's part and no rejection by Kanji. He grabbed the drink and opened it. "Thanks Naoto."

She didn't respond, she knew she didn't have to. So once again they sat there in silence, only now the occasional sipping of a drink by Kanji. It was peaceful in Inaba, quiet, a place where you can be lost in your thoughts. Until a familiar voice came from below them, "OH COME ON!"

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be the beginning of another AU I have in the works.


End file.
